FINDING TRUE LOVE
by mousedream
Summary: One meeting under a cherry tree changes everything. S&S. complete. R&R. ONE SHOT. This is the story orginaly from midnightdream who never completed the story.


Hello! Sorry about not updating before. Please forgive me. Hope you like it. Syaoran is the same as little wolf, Li, Li-kum, Xiao Lang Sakura same thing as cherry blossom means thinking of the past (flashblack) thinking  
True  
Love By: mousedream  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A prince lay on his green bed facing the arch window, dreaming of the world outside. He tried many times to escape these stone walls that held him but alas he was returned to his prison. He sprung up suddenly an idea forming in his head and a smirk appeared on his usual cold face.  
  
When a knock was heard on his door his smirk turned into a frown "What do you want?" he screamed in a cold voice, he could imagine the figure on the other side of the door flinching. "You promised to take me shopping" a female voice screamed from outside the door, inside the prince shuddered. "For the millionth time I'm not going shopping with you" he assured angrily to hear his cousin stomp away angrily. When her stomping had disappeared down the hall, he stood up from the bed walking toward the arch window. Tonight he was going to have his freedom whether his family liked it or not, his brown eyes fell upon an oak chest under the window which his peasant clothing he had 'borrowed.'  
  
***  
  
A young man shook his head sadly staring at the hill where his daughter lay staring at the sky, When will she stop daydreaming he wondered stepping into the kitchen where his son and his daughter in law sat eating dinner. "The monster daydreaming again" the young man with dark brown hair said with his mouth full of rice, his wife a young woman with two meatballs and ruby eyes smacked him up side the head. The brown hair man stared at the two with laughter in his brown eyes, if only his daughter would find someone like her brother he thought sadly moving to the window staring at the hill.  
  
***  
  
As she watched the sun set she started humming a song her mother would sing to her before bed, I miss you mother she said to the stars that were beginning to appear in the night sky. She stood up when the beautiful colors that dance the skies disappeared only to be seen again tomorrow. She walked to the cherry blossom tree behind her and gently touched the carvings that held their names, Sakura, Nadeshiko, Touya, Fujitaka and the newest member of the Kinomoto family, Meling.  
  
A tear fell from her emerald eyes as she remembered what her mother once told her, "if you and a boy stand on this very hill when the sun set you will be together forever" she laughed her bright green eyes shinning with love as she watch her five year old daughter make a face saying "boys have germs" "what about me then?" her brother Touya questioned "You are not a boy" the little amber hair girl said. Her brother mad at that remark tackled her to the grass tickling her until she said "uncle" as their parents sat on the blanket laughing. She sighed sadly at the tree; a gentle breeze surrounded her hinting that she should head home. She started her way down the hill when she was on sea level she glanced toward the hill goodnight mother she thought blowing a kiss to the hill.  
  
****  
  
Several times he turned his head back to the towering castle, wondering if they noticed he was gone. Yet he wished they would not notice, he breathed in the night air and happily strolled down the empty streets until he found himself below the hill. He climbed the steep hill to gasp at its beauty, there above him was the bright stars and crescent moon and below were the different assortment of flowers. He lay on the grass under the cherry tree as their petals floated downward. He did not notice as he stared at the bright stars, a shooting star streak across the sky and the amber hair boy closed his amber eyes and making a wish.  
  
***  
  
"Sweetheart the Li's are arriving in an hour" a male voice screamed through the door after he knocked on it twice not receiving an answer.  
  
She groaned as she sat up pushing aside the pink blankets, she quickly got dressed and did her morning routine. The table was bare. Flowers would make the house more cheerful she thought "Daddy I'm going to pick some flowers" she screamed running out the door before her father had a chance to answer; he shook his head oh Sakura he thought. The door rang and the girl with dark meatballs went to answer the door "How good to see you again Mother, father. Come in" she said in a hostess manner "Did I just see Sakura run down the block?" a woman with dark long hair asked while slipping her tea. "That was the monster" the young man with dark hair said  
  
***  
  
She stopped her running when she saw a boy lying under the cherry tree. Being curious she went closer, he was handsome with that mess of amber hair falling into his eyes as he slept. She forgot about the flowers and the Li's coming over and continued to watch him, wondering what he was like? She have not seen him around before, was he new? She speculated. She jumped back when the boy's eyes opened revealing pools of amber eyes, she blushed slightly. He was indeed very handsome perhaps also married, she turned around walking back down the hill when a voice called to her. "Leaving so soon?" he probed blushing, there was something about waking up to that face that felt so refreshing. "You want me to stay?" she supposed lightly turning around to see the boy sitting there watching her, he smiled and nodded tapping a hand on the grass next to him. He wondered why he was not acting mean like he did with everyone else. He watched her sit a few inches away from where he sat. "Hi, my name's Sakura. What is yours?" she smiled and a blush to graced his face as he answered it "Li" "Li what?" she requested, it was then she remembered that the Li's were coming over. "I'm sorry Li but I forgot the Li's were coming- are they related to you?" "You must be the family my cousin married in, you are a kinomoto right?" she nodded happily and stood up bowing "sorry I have to go, will you be here tonight?" he nodded not knowing why? He had to return to the castle yet he wanted to know her better. "Bye" she screamed running down the hill "until tonight Sakura"  
  
***  
  
She hummed the same song as she quickly washed the dishes; the Li's and they finished dinner and was having tea in the living room. "Sakura you happy today, and if your not careful you will break the dishes" she warned when she saw the quickness in her washing. "I promised Li-kum that I would be-" she was cut off by Meling who was very angry "He did not want to go out side and there he is outside" she screamed angrily "It is not good for the baby" Sakura warned which clamed Meling down, she smiled softly "go ahead I will finish up." "Thank you" she cheered running out the door, her brother and father groaned slapping their hands to their heads.  
  
***  
  
"Where is Xiao Lang" his mother screamed worries filled her head as she paced, they search all over town no one seen the prince. She knew he would go to the village but he would not stay there long. She hoped he was safe and well.  
  
***  
  
"Li-kum" she screamed racing up the hill toward the boy waiting for her "You came" "Of course, let's sit" she said, silence fell upon them. She watched the sunset and leaned over kissing his check, this made Li-kum blush bright red. "W-what w-was that for?" he stampeded trying to control his heart beat, she smiled softly her eyes having a far away look "My mom once said "if you and a boy stand on this very hill when the sun set you will be together forever" meaning we are going to be friends forever" she explained not noticing that it meant together as in marriage.  
  
He smiled softly and kissed her check in return, she blushed a deep red "Yes friends forever"  
  
They talked about every subject imaginable under the sun, she leaned her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. He blushed when her head touch his, and smiled. He knew their friendship increased but his friendship turned into something else. but what? He started to answer going over today's events when a yawn escaped his mouth. He will think about it tomorrow, he rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Meling smiled to her self maybe Sakura will change him she thought rubbing her stomach. She glanced once more at the hill before she retreated to bed, all this excitement made her tired.  
  
*The next morning*  
  
He woke up forgetting his location until his eyes fell upon Sakura, he smiled gently laying her on the grass. He kissed her forehead and stood up "goodbye Sakura" he whispered and walked back to his prison he called home. Knowing that he would never see her again, he did not know how wrong he was.  
  
***  
  
She woke up wondering where Li was, he was not here a tear fell from her eyes. He left her like her friends who were married and had a family, she sigh mentally smacking her self why does she get excited when she meets a new friend knowing fully well that they were going to leave her to have a family.  
  
She was cooking when she saw Sakura come through the door what did you do Syaoran? She questioned, "Sakura what is wrong?" "Li-kum is gone" she said sadly "Do not worry you will see Syaoran again" "Syaoran?" "That is Li-kum's name or Xiao Lang meaning-" "Little wolf in Chinese" she giggled finishing her sentence "Yes like your name means Cherry blossom" "What is yours-?" "Oh sorry Sakura, I have to re-cook breakfast. Go and get clean up" she did her morning routine thinking of Syaoran. She sighed sadly he treated her friend nothing more, only if it was something more.  
  
***  
  
He was humming as he walked through the halls scaring everyone that met him in the hall, his close friend a boy with dark hair and blue eyes stopped him feeling his forehead. "Are you sure your not sick?" he questioned for the fifth time, he shook his head humming as he made his way to breakfast.  
  
The look on his family's faces was priceless; they were shocked.Who changed him and over night too. They watched him eat his breakfast not saying a word until he finish. "What is wrong?" "What happen to you brother" "What do you mean by-" he said. It was getting annoying having everyone ask that could he not be happy for once without people asking questions. "Xiao Lang because you lack a wife to control you we are having a ball for you to chose a wife" "What no" "What did you say? This ball will happen tomorrow night whether you like it or not, every young girl princess to nobility" "How about girls lower then the nobility?" he asked and she laughed "Girls in the lower class want money" she shot back angry that he had to even ask it. "But mother I have-" he stopped. Sakura was of the lower class, it meant he could not have her. He sighed sadly standing up and walking to the garden, why could they not extended the invitation to the lower classes.  
  
***  
  
Meling came to the castle to visit to hear a ball was to be held tomorrow, everyone was invited except the lower classes which made Meling mad and she too stormed out leaving her aunt confused. She walked to Eriol's room to see the dark hair boy flirting with his wife a girl with dark hair and violet eyes; she cleared her throat several times before she got their attention. "Eriol can you do me a favor?" "What is it?" he said a little annoyed that she disturbed them "Can I add someone to the guest list?" Eriol rise a brow "Is this guest a female?" Meling nodded. She stepped forward writing Sakura's name on the list with several others.  
  
***  
  
She was dancing when she received the invitation; she was going to the ball. She could not wait for tomorrow. Everyone was getting dizzy from all her dancing, but they were happy. She worked hard creating a dress from her old dress, happiness shinning in her green eyes as she worked.  
  
***  
  
"Who invited a Kinomoto, one of the low class families" Li, Yelan steamed "Meling invited her" Eriol said "She must want this girl to met Xiao Lang, alright permit it"  
  
**The day of ball**  
  
He dreaded this day, why could he not choose his own bride at his own time. He sighed softly thinking of running away but his mother warned him not to, she even placed guards in front of his door.  
  
***  
  
She was dancing dreamimg of the ball and who she was to dance with while Meling help her get ready; she knew that her cousin was forced to choose a bride. She made sure everyone looked nice, she did not want to be embarrassed when they arrived at the ball.  
  
***  
  
"It is boring" Syaoran whined, his mother, his sister and their fiancée along with his friends groan. He danced with every girl in the room not enjoying it, he wanted Sakura. "Why did we have this ball again?" Eriol, Madison and his friends declared angrily annoyed at Syaoran's whining. "For Xiao Lang to pick a wife" "Will he ever choose one?" Zachary a boy with short brown hair said to have Xiao Lang glare at him making the boy step back only to knock over a servant with long brown hair name Rita. Hearts filled his eyes as he helped her help and asked her to dance which she agreed, off they went to the dance floor.  
  
***  
  
They entered the beautiful ball room, amazed at the beauty that was created in two days. The family stood there watching the couples dance, soon she was left alone. Touya asked Meling to dance and a young woman with blond hair asked him to dance, she was alone when a voice startled her. "Syaoran?!" She cried hugging him causing him to blush. "Why are you here?" "I was invited" she smiled happily; he could not help but smile in return. "May I have this dance?" he asked putting his hand out, she smiled curtsying. He kissed her hands lingering his lips on her pale hands an evil look pass through his amber eyes before she could ponder she was pulled to the dance floor. "Syaoran" she shrieked when she was pulled to the dance floor to be pressed against him, she laid her head on his chest as he place his chin on her head.  
  
**Earlier before he scared her**  
  
"Meling how is the married life" Li, Yelan joked to her niece as they air kissed "It has been wonderful" she happily exclaimed showing her stomach where the baby laid. She did not notice her son walking from where his family stood to the crowd, his friends and his sister with their fiancé noticed. They watch as he scared a girl with amber hair, a smirk appeared on Eriols's face when he saw Li linger on her hand before pulling her to the dance floor. "I see he is taken by her" said Madison leaning on her Eriol, her husband. Li, Yelan who heard the conversation glance around the ball round to see her son dancing closely with a girl with amber hair, she smiled he has found the one.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura I know I just know you for two day but I feel this connection with you. what I am saying is that I l-love y-you" he stumbled the sentence to have her smile up at him "I love you too my little wolf" she smiled; he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss not noticing his family's shock faces. Was she the one that changed him they wondered, they smiled watching them dance.  
  
***  
  
"Sakura, did you know I held this ball-" he started but was cut off by Sakura "You're the mean prince the town has long talked about" she was shock he was a prince; she wished she had listen when Meling told her about her family. He nodded sadly, afraid she would not want him she instead smile tip toeing and kissed his lips. "I now could say I tamed a wolf" she smirked soon it was midnight time to announce his choose.  
  
The music stopped and was focused on him and Sakura, he smile making the people gasped in shock putting their hands to their mouth. They watch as he went on one knee while holding one hand. "Sakura I know I met you recently but will you marry me?" he asked a hint of pledging in his voice. She step closer to him and kissed him, this was her answer was yes.  
  
Everyone cheered as Syaoran picked up Sakura and twirl her around in the air before kissing her on the lips, near less to say his family was shocked at his son/ brother's/ brother in laws'/ friend's behavior and what was shocking was that she was of a lower class. The same girl Meling put on the guest list, it was then on that they respected each class. For a girl of from the lower class changed their Syaoran into a better person, his taught coldness was reduced and control by a girl name Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
***  
  
The wedding was held three weeks later, inviting everyone from different class to celebrate this happy day.  
  
The End 


End file.
